youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
The Only DinoBob ChickenPants Poop Anyone Has Ever Made
The Only DinoBob ChickenPants Poop Anyone Has Ever Made is a YouTube Poop series based on DinoBob ChickenPants, a crossover episode between SpongeBob SquarePants and Chickensaurus. Sources *† - Audio sources *‡ - Video and audio sources Prologue *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' ("DinoBob ChickenPants") *''Erma and the Super Fiends'' *''Super Mario World† *Hotel Mario'' Part 1 *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"Sailor Mouth"† **"DinoBob ChickenPants" *Sparta† Part 6 *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' **"DinoBob ChickenPants" **"Wet Painters"† *''Hotel Mario† *Link: The Faces of Evil† *The Simpsons'' ("Treehouse of Horror XXV")† *''Alita: Battle Angel'' (trailer)† *''Ted'' (trailer)† *''Spring Breakers: The Second Coming'' (trailer)† Transcript Prologue *''opens up in front of Boss Unit Productions, where a security guard is standing by the gate.'' *'French Narrator:' If you're a fan of Chickensaurus, then a crossover YouTube Poop of SpongeBob SquarePants was discovered under a desk at Boss Unit Productions. large crowd of excited people is shown. Now all the world is waiting in fevered anticipation to watch… title appears onscreen. the SpongeBob SquarePants-Chickensaurus Crossover Poop! aerial shot of the town of Encino appears. Now, to present the Crossover Episode, from Encino, California, the president of the SpongeBob SquarePants fan club, Patchy the Pirate! *''his house, Patchy is taking a nap. Potty flies up.'' *'Potty:' Patchy! Patchy! Wake up! The kids are here. *''wakes up Patchy by blowing the airhorn.'' *'Patchy:' WAH!!! Potty, don't you know this is Patchy's siesta!? at the camera Oh, hey there! Whatcha all doing here? *'Potty:' They're here to see the crossover Poop. Brawk! *'Patchy:' The crossover Poop!? At least, a guest is coming in forty-five minutes! And it's probably a man! And he's the creator of Chickensaurus on what airs SpongeBob, otherwise known as the creator of Bella Thorne's Erma and the Super Fiends on Disney Channel! I suppose we want to do something! *'Potty:' Brawk! Roger that! *''goes to Patchy and Potty on a computer where Patchy proceeds to look up "Chickensaurus characters".'' *'Patchy:' Let's see here. types the phrase "Chickensaurus characters". Chickensaurus characters. stops typing and presses enter. Alright. Now, what should I do? There they are, Potty! Chickensaurus and Hogger! Perhaps, we want to open these full-size images of them in new tabs! And then, we shall print ten each! *'Potty:' Brawk! Roger! *''and Potty print ten images each.'' *'Patchy:' Okay, Potty. Now, use the scissors to cut out the images of Chickensaurus and Hogger in the respective shape, but save the top for hole punching! *'Potty:' Roger that! Brawk! cuts out the images of Chickensaurus and Hogger in the correct respective shape. Brawk! There you go! *'Patchy:' Nice work, Mr. Bird! Now, use the hole punch to punch the blank top on the characters and yarn them through the images, so I can tie the yarn! *'Potty:' Roger! Brawk! uses the hole punch on the blank top on the characters and yarn them through the images. There you go! Brawk! *'Patchy:' Nice job, Potty! Now, let's tie the yarn! ties the yarn in a knot. All we have to do is to hang this decoration up! Let's give it a go! hangs up the decoration. Alright. We shall heat up the dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets. Let's check the freezer! checks the freezer, only to realize that he does not have any dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets. Okay. It appears that we don't have any dino-shaped nuggets. Stay here, Potty! runs next door to ask if a neighbor has any dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets, and then knocks on the door. Does somebody have any dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets? *'Neighbor:' I do. *''neighbor passes Patchy the dino-shaped nuggets.'' *'Patchy:' Thanks! heads back home with the nuggets. I got some nuggets for you! Now, let's heat 'em up! *'Potty:' Yes, siree! Brawk! *''puts the chicken nuggets on a paper plate instead of a pan, which causes fire and smoke to show up.'' *'Patchy:' The decorations are ready, and the nuggets are cooking. smells smoke. What's with the smoke? sees fire that Potty set up. Holy shit! There must be a fire! *''uses the kitchen sink to put out the fire.'' *'Potty:' Brawk! Where there's smoke, they pinch back! *'Patchy:' Potty, you blasted bird, you're ruining the preparation! You're supposed to put the nuggets on the pan! Not on the plate! puts the nuggets on the pan and then cooks them. Now I'll have to put the other nuggets on the pan and then cook them again! *'French Narrator:' Eleven minutes later. *''and Potty hear a ding sound.'' *'Potty:' Brawk! The dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets are ready! *'Patchy:' Really!? uses the oven mitt to open the oven and take the pan full of dinosaur-shaped chicken nuggets to the table. Boy, oh boy! This is so exciting! Now, we get to wait for the guest to come in. and Potty hear the doorbell. Or do we? opens the door. There he is! It's our guest! Patrick O'Connor! *'O'Connor:' Good day, Patchy the Pirate! and Patchy shake hands. It's nice to meet you! *'Patchy:' It's nice to meet you, too! This is my bird friend Potty the Parrot. *'Potty:' Brawk! Hello! and Potty shake hands. It's nice to meet you. *'O'Connor:' Guess what I have. *''pulls out the SpongeBob SquarePants-Chickensaurus crossover Poop.'' *'Patchy:' Oh my god. The SpongeBob-Chickensaurus crossover Poop! That's fantabulous! gets excited, grabs the Blu-ray, puts the SpongeBob-Chickensaurus crossover episode in the Blu-ray player, and turns it on. It's ready, guys! realizes that Potty and O'Connor are not sitting next to him. Potty? *''sees Potty trying to send O'Connor out of Patchy's house with a cannon.'' *'Potty:' Brawk! Goodbye, stranger! *''interrupts Potty's attempt to send O'Connor out of Patchy's house.'' *'Patchy:' Enough is enough! You can't send a guest out of my house! He's my friend—not a stranger! Now let's sit down and enjoy the crossover Poop! Part 6 *'Patrick:' At least, we've got to get the Krabby Patty formula back for Mr. Krabs. *''hear evil laughter from Plankton.'' *'Chickensaurus:' But all of us friends would know what'll find us! *'Hogger:' Bowser! *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'SpongeBob:' Ganon and his minions! *'Chickensaurus:'NO! *'Patrick:' Dinner! *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'SpongeBob:' Lots of spaghetti! *''gets irritated.'' *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'French Narrator:' One hour later. *'SpongeBob:' Taylor Swift! *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'Patrick:' Zendaya! *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'Hogger:' Justin Bieber! *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'SpongeBob:' Ted! *''grows his unhappiness.'' *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'French Narrator:' One hour later. *'SpongeBob:' Octorok! *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'Hogger:' Dodongos! *''increases his anger.'' *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'SpongeBob:' Link! *''DJ scratches.'' *'Chickensaurus:' Hmm… NO! *''audience laughs.'' *'Patrick:' Carrie Underwood! *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'Hogger:' Selena Gomez! *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'SpongeBob:' Zelda! *''is very pissed off.'' *'Chickensaurus:' NO! *'SpongeBob:' Squidward and Plankton! *'Chickensaurus:' YES! Category:Youtube Poop Films Category:Movies